


Something different?

by Leslie_13



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Smut, au where the phantom thieves never get caught, big dick Akira, collage age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslie_13/pseuds/Leslie_13
Summary: ““I... I’ve always wanted to t-try it on.” He started, still looking absolutely anywhere than his boyfriend.“
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Mishima Yuuki, Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki, Mishima Yuuki/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Something different?

**Author's Note:**

> Soo.. this is literally just another thing me and my gf were talking about because we just really love Yuuki and he deserves to be loved.
> 
> Not beta read  
> Ending kinda rushed

Slick were his fingers that were wrapped tightly around his member as soft huffs and muffled moans dripped from his lips. A name slipped out every now and then, a familiar name to him but not so to many others. 

“Akira..” he whispered into his sweat soaked pillow. Yuuki Mishima’s mind was clouded as he thrust down into his hand, a pool of pre-cum collecting under him on the sheets of his shared bed. 

He moaned again, louder this time as he pulled the toy almost all the way out and pushed it back in, his grip on his cock tightened. How he wished his lover was here to replace the toy as it was much smaller and colder than his boyfriend. 

Tears pricked his eyes and slid through his lashes to rest there before he turned his face into the pillow to yell out, his orgasm nearing at a considerable pace. He yelled and yelled for Akira but, sometimes dating the leader of the Phantom Thieves had a down side.

...

Tapping away at the keys to his laptop, Yuuki was working on an update to the “Phansite” and pinning requests to show the Thieves later. The turning of a doorknob and the click of a shutting door could be heard but was ignored for the work. 

Akira Kurusu, or “Joker”, came to stand behind a chair occupied by the blue-haired man to wrap his arms around the others shoulders, pressing his face into his neck and leaving soft, apologetic kisses to the flesh. 

“Akira.. I have to finish this update for the site..” pink found it’s way to the shorter’s cheeks and tips of his ears but he kept his focus, even with a sly hand sneaking it’s way into his shirt and up his chest. 

The man in the chair swiveled, dislodging the hands from his now perked nipples. “Hun, I have something else planned for later..” Yuuki said, placing a quick kiss to the corner of the others mouth. “If you can wait..?” A chuckle came to him as he turned back in his chair to face the laptop, leaving his boyfriend to stare at the back of his head with an eyebrow raised.

...

Scrolling through his phone, Akira was waiting. He was instructed to lay on the bed, much to his confusion but he still waited. A ping. A message from Ryuji.

“Hey man! Come hang out! We’re not kids anymore, we can go to this place I found that..” Akira heard the floor creak and moved his eyes from the message to look in the direction of the sound. 

What blessed his eyes made him drop the phone on his throat, effectively making him splutter and cough a bit. “Y-Yuuki..?” Said man blushed as red as the gloves he was wearing, but not just the signature red gloves of the Phantom Thief leader, but the coat as well. Just the coat. And was that..? Oh yes, black lacy underwear that complimented the blue-haired man’s hips and hard-on well. 

Yuuki twisted a part of the coat in his gloved hands nervously, averting his eyes but he could still feel the heat radiating from his lover; it roamed over his heated body, starting at his chest and settling on his crotch, the instinct to cover himself with the others coat was strong but he fought it valiantly. 

“I... I’ve always wanted to t-try it on.” He started, still looking absolutely anywhere than his boyfriend. They had been dating since high school, and never once had Yuuki thought to do anything like this for the other. He was shy, insecure and still just not very confident. Even now when they were in their last year of college, they’ve done so much alone together, he still felt slightly ashamed of his body, despite the praises Akira sang when they were intimate. 

“Uhm.. I was.. m-missing you on your mission the other night. And I.. I uhm.. I cuddled your shirt.” He admitted softly, even tho he spoke at a whisper, Akira heard everything crystal clear. The raven-haired man made to move but Yuuki held up his hands. “Wait! Please, just wait.. I w-wanted to try something.. I-if that’s okay.” 

Akira just continued to stare, admiring the way the coat was cut perfectly to dip in at the waist, Yuuki’s waist. His waist and hips were, admittedly, Akira’s favourite, and he made sure to let the other know by leaving beautiful love marks all over the soft, pale skin. His pants tightened considerably at the thought of leaving more down his gorgeous Yuuki’s legs. 

Despite the coat being at least two sizes too big for the shorter man, it complimented his body so well. The cuffs slid halfway down his hands and the shoulder pads rested on his upper arms but the details didn’t matter, Akira was more focused on the way the coat flowed and swayed when the other walked. Each step made the fabric caress his pale legs, how he wanted to reach out and touch the soft flesh, to feel how it squished when he squeezed and to hear the soft giggles he pulled from the one beneath him. 

In no time, Yuuki was right in front of his lover, Akira’s gaze unglossed as he was now staring at the others crotch. The curly-haired mans mouth watered a bit when he noticed just how strained and wet his boyfriend’s cock was against the practically see through undergarments. He lifted a hand to stroke the hard flesh behind the fabric, earning him more wetness and a hum before the hand was moved away by the other.

Akira frowned and looked up but was pushed roughly by the shoulders, head falling into the blankets. Before he could realize he was laying down, he heard the clinking of the metal of his belt buckle and before he knew it, his pants and boxers were Around his ankles, his boyfriend now situated between his knees. 

The taller of the two shot up to look down, a tongue now running up the underside of his shaft from the base to the very tip before dipping in his slit. The sight was so erotic he could have gotten off right there, but he held back, opting to run his fingers through the silky blue hair as lips now enveloped him and took him whole. 

“Fuck..” Akira whispered as his eye lids fluttered closed and his head tilted back. The warmth, the wetness, it was all so good; the light scrape of teeth against his searing skin clouded his mind thoroughly and when Yuuki moaned at his moans, it was heaven. 

Yuuki had to pull back for air, he was shaking now, he had done something else that Akira couldn’t see. The toy he had for when Akira was gone was buried to the hilt inside his ass with the switch on. One could only hear it if you listened closely but his love’s mind was far too clouded at the moment to concentrate on the small sound of a vibrator. 

Now standing straight, Yuuki tilted the others head back up to look at him, moving his gloved middle finger to his lips and biting the fabric to pull the glove off in one motion. This caught and kept Akira’s full attention now. The now freed hand moved from its owners neck, down his chest to swipe and perk a nipple, then to the edge of the underwear, his other hand following suit. 

He so very slowly pulled the garment down, releasing his cock with a sigh of relief before pulling them all the way down and stepping out of them to throw them behind him. Yuuki stifled a giggle before closing the others slightly ajar mouth with one hand, and taking up Akira’s wrist with the other to move the hand to his backside, letting him feel the toy deep inside him. 

Akira’s heart just about stopped when he felt the plastic poking out from the other mans ass. “I-it doesn’t quite.. c-compare to you, Joker~” the shorter sighed, humming in disappointment when it was gripped and slowly pulled out to be switched off and tossed. 

Akira was fighting absolutely everything inside him to not grab Yuuki and slam him to the sheets and ravage him that second, as Yuuki was still rather sensitive to sudden and rough touches, the last thing he’d want is for the love of his life to be scared of him in that way. 

Pulling him from his thoughts, though was his shirt now being lifted up and over his head by the other who muddled his thoughts before being pressed back down to the sheets where he was now looking up to him. The sound of a cap popping and clicking made Akira finally realize what was happening when the cool, slicked touch of Yuuki’s lube covered hand held him and rubbed him from base to tip to run a thumb over the slit, awarding him with a dribble of pre-cum. 

“Akira~ my dearest Joker.. I’ve been wanting to do this for so long..!” Yuuki was practically whining as he crawled over the man and positioned himself right over his lubed, throbbing cock. Grabbing the black-haired mans hands and pulling them up above his head to hold them there by the wrists, Yuuki leaned down to kiss him, stealing the air from his lungs as he lowered his body to completely fill himself with his member. 

Akira was so blessed in this area and Yuuki thanked the gods for bestowing his boyfriend with this gift. He filled the shorter to the brim despite being only halfway sheathed in the tight hole. A shudder ran up and back down his spine as he reached down to try and help the cock slide in all the way, Yuuki’s mouth open as he tried to breath through this process, which always took so much preparation. He’d stretch and work himself to make room for his well endowed boyfriend but it never seemed to be enough each time. 

Drool slipped and fell down his chin, dripping and landing on Akira’s chest as he finally moved and sank down all the way. “You.. you amaze me... every time you take me whole, Yuuki~” the taller moaned in his hair, making the shorter shiver and groan. 

A few deep breaths later, Yuuki sat up, situating himself to where it was comfortable to be upright. The look on his face was of pure lust and amusement. “Akira~..” he moaned sweetly, his hand resting on his belly and rubbing in small circles. Akira was confused for a moment at the touches to his stomach until he looked and looked and realized “I’m so full, baby~ I can feel you in my tummy~” Yuuki simpered 

The man laying on the bed just stared at the others face in amazement. The look of pure bliss on his face made Akira drool and his cock throb inside him and they hadn’t even moved yet. He’d never seen Yuuki enjoy himself this much and it held him in place, just where the other wanted him. He had finally been shaken from his thoughts when the shorter braced himself by leaning on his hands pressed to Akira’s chest and rolled his hips. 

God was it delicious, the friction, the rub against his insides, the squeezing of his dick from the adjustments still being made. This felt like their first time all over again, the slow tentative movements, words of encouragement and hisses to soft moans that spilled from the both of them. 

Yuuki didn’t even realize his eyes had closed when he opened them to blink the small tears away from his vision. He started a pace, a slow pace. The pleasure coursing through him was already too much; was it his nerves finally unwinding? He was nervous about this but now that he was here, looking down to the flushed face of his lover with bliss spread across it as he rode him so good. 

They had talked about changing it up, adding something even tho they were far from bored of each other; they were comfortable with one another now, and adding new things to their relationship would be like an adventure. 

The coat was starting to slip off one of Yuuki’s shoulders as he was starting to pick up a pace, grinding down roughly to keep rubbing his prostate. The rubbing however just wasn’t getting him any farther than almost an orgasm, so he slowed the grinding to a halt, earning him an uncharacteristically loud whine from Akira. 

He leaned down and licked over the bitten bottom lip of his love who was trying to keep his voice in. Opening up, Akira allowed the tongue to enter and wrap around his own before being pulled away, and with it, a groan. How was he being so cute? Yuuki could never understand how he got so lucky to have caught the eye of the one and only Akira Kurusu, but he was thankful every day for it. 

Readjusting his legs so that he was in a squatting position, Yuuki pushed up to pull the other almost all the way out before crashing back down, a moan ripping through him as he clawed at the others chest. There it was, the winning strike. The hit to his special bundle was just what he needed. 

A hand found it’s way to the shorter’s cock and started to pump him in time with his bouncing, a thumb coming up to rub over his slit every once in a while. He was panting, drooling and tears streamed down his face, Yuuki was sure he looked a fool but he didn’t care, this felt so new, so good. 

His vision started to get cloudy as he sat up again, letting his head lean back and his watery eyes close. His orgasm rushed through him and took his breath away with the one name on his tongue that dripped from his lips with his drool. His cum spilled out over Akira’s hand and chest, splashing a bit on Yuuki’s chest as he rode out his high. 

The heaven plastered across his lovers face made Akira lose it. He gripped onto the others hips and thrust upwards hard a few times before he too came, filling the smaller man’s abused hole completely. Panting, he helped Yuuki off his slowly limping cock to lay him down gently next to him on the bed, his chest still heaving from the pure ecstasy he just felt. 

The taller man pulled the shorter close, cradling him and pressing soft, comforting kisses to the blue hair as they both still came down from their high. Yuuki moved to get closer when he groaned, his lovers cum spilling from his ass was a rather odd sensation, but he wouldn’t have it any other way if he was being honest. 

Akira shushed him with a light kiss before carrying him, coat and all to the bathtub for some much needed cuddling and alone time.


End file.
